Online shopping is a continuously growing industry. A user engaging in online shopping can locate potential products of interest in a number of ways, including by conducting Internet searching or going directly to a website known by the user. There are an increasing number of devices through which the user can access a website of a retailer. These devices can provide a number of complications for a website designer. For example, the devices can have different screen sizes, screen resolutions, and other display differences, as well as other hardware differences that cause different processing speeds and the like. Retailers and web designers in general, may, for example, create different website formats and layouts to work with different devices. While this may provide working websites, it can also lead to differences in look and feel of a website. Additionally, in one web design, the website for a mobile device (e.g., tablet, cellular phone, or the like) may not include all features of a website that is designed for viewing from a standard computer monitor. Improved ways to present products to a user for possible purchase on a website are desirable.